Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition
Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition is a spin-off game for the Nintendo Switch and is a collaboration between The Legend of Zelda and Tecmo Koei's Dynasty Warriors. It released May 18th, 2018. It is a combination of the Wii U and 3DS versions of the game, Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends respectively. All 29 characters from the Wii U and 3DS versions of the game appear, free of purchase. In addition, two outfits for Link and Zelda based on their The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild appearances are included. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors: Legends, taking similar elements from Dynasty Warriors. Modes The following modes appear, based on the implementation of the Wii U and 3DS versions: * Legend Mode - the game's story mode, split into seven chapters. * Free Mode - allows players to challenge or replay any mission with any unlocked character. * Adventure Mode - a board-game style adventure that features graphics reminiscent of The Legend of Zelda, and special missions that enable players to power up characters in ways not otherwise available. * Challenge Mode - a mode where players face multiple battles with particular restrictions or conditions. Plot The game includes all four stories from both Hyrule Warriors titles; the original story campaign, Cia's Tale, Linkle's Tale, and the Sage of the Great Sea. Characters Playable Heroes The following Heroes appear in the Nintendo Switch game: * Link * Princess Zelda * Impa * Lana * Sheik * Darunia * Princess Ruto * Midna * Agitha * Fi * Twili Midna * Young Link * Tingle * Cucco * Marin * Toon Zelda * Medli * Ravio * Tetra * King Daphnes * Toon Link * Linkle Villains The following Villains appear in the Nintendo Switch game: * Ganondorf * Zant * Ghirahim * Cia * Volga * Wizzro * Ganon * Yuga * Skull Kid Units The following units are subjected to appear based on the game taking elements from the Wii U and 3DS versions of the game. ;Hero Units They may appear as allies or enemies in certain missions: * Hyrulean Soldiers ** Hyrulian Captains *** Skyloft Captains ** Hyrulian Archers * Gorons ** Goron Captains ** Goron Bombardiers ;Neutral Units They may appear as allies or enemies in certain adventure mode missions: * Cuccos * Golden Cuccos * Silver Cuccos Villain Units (May appear as allies or enemies in certain missions) ;Troops * Bokoblins (also appear in Ghirahim's Demon Blade moveset) ** Bokoblin Archers ** Bokoblin Summoner * Bulblins ** Bulblin Archers * Stalchildren ** Stalchild Bone Thrower ** Stalchild Summoners * Turncoat Soldiers ** Hyrulian Archer ** Hyrulean Summoner * Ghost Soldiers ** Ghost Archers ** Ghost Summoners * Miniblins ;Officers * Bokoblin Captains * Bulblin Captains * Stalfos * Hyrulian Captain * Ghost Captain * Miniblin Captain ;Enforcers * Aeralfos ** Fiery Aeralfos * Big Poes ** Icy Big Poes ** Hyrulian Ghosts (the vengeful ghosts of fallen hero units, the player has failed to protect, only appear in the Temple of Sacred Sword scenario Legend Mode) * Dark Links (also appear in Cia's Scepter moveset) * Darknuts * Stalmasters * Lizalfos ** Dinolfos * Gibdos ** ReDead Knights * Moblins ** Shield Moblins * Turncoat Leader * King Bulblin (Only found on the DLC Twilight Adventure Mode Map) * Big Blins ** Ruffians * Ceremonial Troops * Controller Troops * Sealed Troops * Stone Blins ** Boss Blin * Dark Twili Midna * Dark Zant * Dark Cia ;Obstacles * Beamos * Deku Babas * Boulders * Manhandla Stalks * Vines * Breakable Walls ;Giant Enemies * Argorok (also appears as part of Lana's Summoning Gate moveset) * Ganon * Gohma (also appears as part of Lana's Summoning Gate moveset) * King Dodongo (Hyrule Warriors design & Ocarina of Time design; appears as part of Lana's Summoning Gate moveset) * The Imprisoned * Manhandla (also appears as part of Lana's Summoning Gate moveset) * Helmaroc King * Phantom Ganon Stages The following stages are subjected to appear based on features from the Wii U appearing on the Nintendo Switch version. * Hyrule Field * Eldin Caves * Faron Woods * Valley of Seers (Lanayru Gorge in Japanese version) * Death Mountain * Lake Hylia * Twilight Field * Palace of Twilight * Skyloft * Sealed Grounds * Temple of the Sacred Sword * Temple of Souls * Gerudo Desert * Ganon's Tower Weapons The following weapons are subjected to appear based on features from the Wii U and 3DS versions being implemented into the Nintendo Switch version: Link * Hylian Sword '''- Light * '''Fire Rod - Fire * Gauntlets and Flail - Lightning * Great Fairy - Water * Master Sword - Light * Horse (Epona) - Light * Spinner - Lightning (To be determined) Zelda * Light Rapier and Light Bow - Light * Baton (Wind Waker) - Lightning * Dominion Rod - Darkness Impa * Giant Blade - Water * Naginata - Fire Lana * Book of Sorcery - Lightning * Deku Spear - Water * Summoning Gate - Fire Sheik * Harp and Kunai - Lightning (All elements) Darunia * Fire Hammer - Fire Ruto * Zora Wrist Scale - Water Midna * Hair Shackle - Darkness Agitha * Parasol and Umbrella - Light Fi * Goddess Blade - Light Ganondorf * Great Swords - Darkness * Trident - Lightning Zant * Dual Scimitars – Darkness Ghirahim * Demon Blade, Large Sword and Daggers – Darkness Cia * Flail Scepter - Darkness Volga * Dragon Spear - Fire Wizzro * Ring - Darkness Twili Midna * Mirror - Darkness Young Link * Kokiri Sword (Young) * Double Helix Sword (Fierce Deity) - Darkness Tingle * Balloon, Gold statues, wallet and rupees - Fire Ganon * Ganon's Rage - Darkness Giant Cucco * Cucco's Spirit - Light Tetra * Cutlass - Water King Daphnes * Sail - Water Toon Link * Light Sword - Light * Sand Wand and Spirit train - Fire Skull Kid * Ocarina, Tatl and Tael - Darkness Linkle * Dual Crossbows - Fire * Boots and Cuccos - Lightning Medli * Rito Harp - Light Marin * Bell - Water Toon Zelda * Suit of Armour - Light Ravio * Giant Hammer and other items - Darkness Yuga * Magic Paintings - Lightning Sub-Weapons for all characters (No Elements): * Bombs * Boomerang * Bow * Hookshot Sub-Weapon Power-Ups for all characters: * Super Bombs - Fire * Gale Boomerang - Lightning * Sacred Bow - Light * Clawshot - Darkness Collectibles The following collectibles are subjected to appear based on Wii U and 3DS features implemented onto the Nintendo Switch version: * Heart Containers * Heart Pieces * Gold Skulltulas * Illustration Pieces * Materials * Medals Category:Games Category:Hyrule Warriors